Hidden Feelings
by Yasumitaka
Summary: Sakura and Naruto find love in each others paths PG13 For some minor bad words.
1. pain of being alone

Hidden feelings.  
  
By Luke Riggs  
  
#  
  
Oh yeah btw all the characters in this fic are not created by me i did not create there names so i do not take responsability for how other people use there names and or characters i just ask you do not take my stuff and call it your own thanks.  
  
#  
  
Also i spaced the talking a little more some times on Sakura and Sasuke causere there names are almost the same.  
  
#  
  
It was a normal day for Naruto he woke up made him some ramen, studied hard,  
  
And just when he was getting dressed the phone rang.  
  
*riing riing*  
  
*click*  
  
Naruto picked up the phone   
  
Naruto: Hello?  
  
Sakura: Naruto i have something to tell you...I...I *click*  
  
Naruto: Hello hello?? Sakura?  
  
*Naruto was very confused what was it Sakura wanted to say? did something   
  
Happen to her?. Naruto was very worried that something happened to Sakura and  
  
Rushed to school.  
  
Naruto: Ack im going to be late i took to much time eating  
  
*The empty classrooms were soon to fill with laughter and talk. Naruto had not  
  
been late afterall he was early but to his suprise about 5 minuts after he sat down  
  
Waiting for class to start someone els came in early.  
  
*snore snore*(sounds of Naruto sleeping)  
  
*SMASH*  
  
Naruto: WAAAAAAAAA I SWEAR IT WAS SASUKE oh its just you Sakura, what are   
  
You doing here so early?  
  
(Sakura stares at Naruto with a lost gaze)  
  
Naruto: here let me pick up your books you shouldn't be dropping them Sakur....  
  
Sakura: Naruto..About the call this morning before i hung up i wanted to say that   
  
i....i.  
  
*just then the bell rings and the rooms fill with students. After everyone had taken  
  
there seats and glass was in session Naruto kept looking back at Sakura who had  
  
tears in her eyes all day*  
  
*School had finally let out and Naruto and Sasuke had already meet up with  
  
eachother and were looking for Sakura*  
  
*SAKURA!!! SAAAAAKKKUUUURRRRAAAA!!!!!*  
  
Sakura: Im coming im coming shesh i was talking to Kakas...*she stops she lets  
  
out a soft word* Naruto what are you doing here?  
  
*Naruto looks to the ground*  
  
Naruto: I see ill leave *Naruto started to walk off alone leaving SASUKE and   
  
Sakura alone*  
  
*Sakura ran after Naruto*  
  
Sakura: Where are you going?*she grabbed his hand and pulled him*  
  
*At that moment when she pulled him he tripped and by coincidence she caught him  
  
In her arms. Naruto looked up in to her eyes and whispered thanks and smiled  
  
makeing Sakura blush*  
  
Sasuke: What are you two doing you know how bad yall look like that holding  
  
eachother like if yall were straight from a cheesy romance movie.  
  
*at that moment Sakura and Naruto backed up off each other mumbling to them  
  
self and letting out many sorrys and no no you shouldn't be sorrys to each other*  
  
Sasuke: *sigh* cmon lets go im getting hungry and if we don't hurry the ramen bar is  
  
going to close.  
  
*the rest of the day Naruto and Sakura made small gestures to each other and a  
  
few glances back and forth but never really talked to each other*  
  
Naruto: Sasuke it might sound weird but could you come over to my place later?  
  
Sasuke: Sure why do you need me over there though?  
  
*Naruto replied fast* -i need to talk to you about something- *and turned his head  
  
from Sakura*  
  
(inner Sakura: maybe he is upset at me for when i pulled him to hard)  
  
*Sakura looked down hiding her tears*  
  
*Long after they went there different ways Naruto finally made it home cleaned up a bit, it was the first time Sasuke was to see his house.......just after he was done cleaning he herd a knock on the door*  
  
*KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK*  
  
*Click squeek*  
  
Naruto: Oh hi Sasuke come on in, ill be a second i need to fix this squeak real fast  
  
Sasuke: Ok no problem ill find my way around and make my self athome  
  
*Sasuke found his way to Narutos room and started snooping*  
  
*shuffle shuffle, Sasuke finds some manga titled -Sweet peaches volume 12-*  
  
*Sasuke walks up to Naruto*  
  
Sasuke: you just have this issue or the entire series?*Sasuke chuckles*  
  
Naruto: Hey that's mine*swipes the manga from his hand stuffing it in a shelf*  
  
Sasuke: Hehe i wont tell anyone, by the way why did you want me to come over?  
  
Naruto: Well i was hoping we could enjoy some Ramen while i talk to you about something  
  
*Naruto begins to boil some water(and shouts -WHAT KIND DO YOU WANT?-*  
  
Sasuke: Beef if its not a problem  
  
Naruto: Beef it is!......Sasuke have you noticed Sakura has been acting weird recently?  
  
Sasuke: Yeah she crys when shes around you now im just glad she is inlove with you with me it was just lust  
  
*Naruto dropped what he was holding*  
  
Naruto: You think she lo..lo..loves me?  
  
*Naruto went back to cooking while fumbling wondering what Sasuke said for about 30mins*  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
Sasuke: AHH That sure was good ramen Naruto thanks!  
  
Naruto: no problem, so now about what i was going to talk to you about...Theres someone i like maybe even love and I don't know how to tell them that I love her.  
  
*Sasuke puts his hands over his mouth and begins to think*  
  
Sasuke: Well even though it may be hard for you to tell her it is best to just let it out let her know how you feel, now im sorry to not be much more help but I have to get going its late thanks for the ramen and chat I enjoyed it.  
  
Naruto: Ok good night then thanks for the advice.  
  
*Sasuke thinks to himself well they both like each other just just need to let it out*  
  
*The night past on and nether Naruto hadn't got any sleep as the sun arose Naruto was kinda happy it was Saturday no school so he got up starting his morning slowly and finally made his way out of his house to go to the west falls to think over the sound of rushing water*  
  
*When he had reached the Falls he saw a familiar figure in the background siting on a rock near the river, at first he tried to avoid her but she caught sight of him*  
  
Sakura: NARUTO WHY DON'T YOU COME SIT WITH ME?  
  
*inner Sakura -WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING CALLING HIM OVER HERE!!*  
  
Naruto: Hello what brings you here?  
  
Sakura: I always come here when I need to think.  
  
Naruto: Oh yeah? What are you thinking about?  
  
*Sakura sighs*  
  
Sakura: Just stuff  
  
*moments past before ether of them said anything*  
  
Naruto: Sakura...I have something i need to say to you  
  
*Sakura gasped and stared at Naruto with a dazzled look*  
  
Naruto: Sakura everysence ive been training to be a ninja we have known eachother and have had our differences but its eating me alive I have to tell you sooner or later...  
  
*Sakura began to blush and her eyes widend*  
  
Naruto: ...I lo..think you have a big forehead  
  
*SMASH BANG CRASH*  
  
*Sakura stomped off in anger*  
  
Naruto-- x_x  
  
*inner Sakura: he was about to say somthing be he changed it is he holding somthing back from me?*  
  
*The day went on Naruto stayed at the water fall all day thinking why he choked, and far down stream Sakura sat thinking to.....About an hour past before ether of them moved finally Sasuke came to talk to Naruto about a test coming up and noticed the both of them at the river side starring blankly in to it*  
  
Sasuke: Sakura what's wrong?  
  
Sakura: Oh hi, nothings wrong im just confused.....may I ask you something?  
  
Sasuke: What do you need? Is something the matter?  
  
Sakura: Well..Theres someone I like maybe even love and I don't know how to tell them that I love him.  
  
*Sasuke remembers the exact same question from Naruto and thinks to himself - yup he loves her and she loves him- and sighs*  
  
Sasuke: Just tell him how you feel it maybe hard but the sooner you get it out the sooner you know how he will feal about you to.  
  
Sakura: ok thank you...  
  
Sasuke: no problem im going to go now cyaround and btw if you see Naruto tell him i need to talk to him about the test on monday....byebye now  
  
*Sakura sat in deepthought about what Sasuke said and decided to go see if Naruto was still where he was when she knocked him out*  
  
Sakura: Naruto I have something I need to tell you...Recently you may have noticed ive been acting strange and the reason is that...well you know how when you fell and I grabbed you it was almost like...umm when you love someone you get all weird...what im trying to say is.. I....  
  
*At that moment Naruto leaned over to where Sakura was siting and kissed her in mid speech, Sakuras eyes widened in suprise*  
  
*as Naruto pulled away Sakuras eyes brimmed over with tears*  
  
Naruto: Sakura I love you I have for along time now and you may not feel the same but I had to do that for the sake of both of us if you wish to never speak to me again I will ask Kakashi for a transfer to another team so you wont have to put up with me.  
  
*Sakura wrapped her arms around Naruto now crying heavily, Naruto sniffed while holding back some tears smiled and they held each other for many hours*  
  
*Sasuke watches from behind a tree and thinks - wow i thought they would never let it out - and walks home*  
  
*Sakura backed off Naruto a little bit drying the tears from her eyes and sniffling trying to talk*  
  
Sakura: Naruto I just wanted to say how happy I...  
  
*Sakura ended her speech clinged back on to Naruto and began to shed tears again* 


	2. Traveler from the west

Traveler from the West.  
  
By Luke Riggs  
  
#  
  
You know the drill these characters aren't my creations and I have no intention of saying so!!  
  
#  
  
(In the last chapter Naruto and Sakura confessed there love for eachother Sasuke being to blame for there admitting it sooner than later...Sly guy ;-P)  
  
Naruto: Sakura dont ever leave me*sniff*  
  
*Sakura reply's by firming her grip around his chest*  
  
Sasuke: NARUTO!!! NAAARRRRUUUTTTOOOOOO!!!!.....Oh im sorry ummmm did I interrupt?  
  
*Together Naruto and Sakura stood up still holding each other.....drying the tears from Sakuras eye's Naruto looks over at Sasuke*  
  
Naruto: Thank you Sasuke if it wasent for you I never would have been able to confess my love to Sakura.  
  
*Sakura whimpers a little bit as Naruto holds her in a comforting embrase*  
  
Naruto: Don't cry you will soil your beautiful cheeks.  
  
Sasuke: GREAT!! I never thought you two would never get together so plan on kids?  
  
*Sasuke smiles widely with a rhetorical snicker....Sakura can only blush*  
  
Naruto: WAAA!!! WHAT ARE YOU THINKING SASUKE ARE YOU CRAZY?? SIDES WERE TO YOUNG.  
  
Sakura: Naruto are...are you saying that it could never happen between us?  
  
*Naruto grips Sakura around his arms after waving them at Sasuke...Smiles and then kisses her forhead*  
  
Naruto: Its not that its just....how about we wait a few years to plan that stuff.  
  
*Sakura blushes*  
  
Sasuke:hehe he's just shy........somones in trouble...at the training grounds  
  
*Sasuke jolts off*  
  
Naruto: Come on Sakura we have to find out what is happening  
  
*Naruto and Sakura head for the training grounds*  
  
Hinata: No stay back stay where you are i don't want to have to......AHHHHHH  
  
Sasuke: HINATA!!!!!!  
  
*In the blink of an eye blood was spilling and kunai whistling in the air after the blood had fallen finally Naruto and Sakura arived*  
  
Sasuke: Hinata*gasp gasp* are you ok?  
  
Hinata: He cut my leg  
  
Naruto-Sasuke: WHAT JUST HAPPEND IS THAT PERSON DEAD?  
  
Sasuke: I don't know my self but from the looks of it Hinata was attacked but the man is not dead...Hinata?  
  
Hinata: i don't know what happened he said he was a servant of the black flame and he asked if i knew who you were Sasuke and i told him yes and his eyes changed and he attacked me that's when Sasuke saved me { I wish it would have been Naruto}  
  
*Naruto rushes over to Hinata and begins to help Sasuke bandage Hinatas leg*  
  
Hinata: Naruto kun? you don't have to help  
  
Naruto: Shsh you could loose alot of blood and for all we know his kunai may have been poison  
  
*Hinata blushes as Naruto softly inspects Hinatas thigh....Sakura stomps over*  
  
Sakura: Naruto what are you doing???  
  
Naruto: Shh one moment his kunai its in her.....Bite my hand Hinata  
  
*Just then Naruto pulls out one of his kunai and stabs Hinata in the upper part of her thigh....as he pulls it out he reveals his reason for stabbing her....a black bug which dissolves in the air along with the blade of his kunai*  
  
Inner Sakura: HES SO SWEET!!  
  
Naruto: Hinata sorry it had to be done.  
  
Hinata:Sorry i think i bit your hand a little hard  
  
Naruto: its no problem  
  
.  
  
.  
  
.  
  
*after Hinata and Naruto were bandaged up they sat for a moment talking about the crazed man except for Sasuke who seemed quiet*  
  
Naruto: Sasuke why are you so quiet do you know who he was?  
  
Sasuke:.........He was a servant of the black flame and was looking for me.....the order of the black flame is that of my brothers...he must be sensing my sharigan is exposing itself....hes scared so he sent this pawn to kill me and anyone who knew me to try to scare me....Hinata! Im sorry this happened to you.  
  
Hinata: its ok im just glad you came when you did*blush*  
  
Naruto: ...hey Sasuke are you sure he was just knocked out??? he hasn't moved for a while  
  
*They all look over as they see a pool of black blood and a scroll*  
  
Sasuke: its ok it was just a warrior made up of his chakra  
  
Sakura:Naruto kun do you think they will come after us?  
  
Naruto: im not sure but we should keep our guard up  
  
*he clasp her hand firmly....Hinata looks at Naruto and Sakura holding hands and sniffs silently*  
  
Sasuke: Hinata? are you ok??  
  
Hinata: im fine*sniff*  
  
*Sasuke looks over at Naruto and Sasuke and notices them holding hands and to all there suprise grabs Hinatas hand*  
  
Sasuke: don't be afraid  
  
Hinata:Sasuke?  
  
*Hinata and Sasuke gazed at each other deeply*  
  
Naruto:*whispers to Sakura* lets leave them alone  
  
Sakura: me and Naruto are going to get some ramen keep safe  
  
*Sasuke and Hinata sat on the bench in the training grounds for a while before ether of them said anything*  
  
Hinata: Sasuke? i have something to ask you  
  
Sasuke: yes?  
  
Hinata: well umm...do you ummm...well do I and you uhh...  
  
*Sasuke put his finger to her lips and smiled like never befor*  
  
Sasuke: don't worry about it lets talk somore tomorrow here at 4PM ok?  
  
Hinata: ok....goodbye and thank you  
  
*Sasuke parted ways with Hinata thinking about his brother{- He must be scared if he is targeting me and my friends i cant get caught up in my emotions it will only hurt others...im..im sorry Hinata i cant love you -}* 


End file.
